Oh Baby, Is This The End?
by Kira the cat
Summary: The conclusion to the Oh Baby saga. Who will be baby-fied? Will Eggman succeed in his plan? Read and find out. On hold
1. Chapter 1

Oh Baby, Is This The End?

Alrighty folks, I know I kept you guys waiting long enough but you try working without a laptop. Anyway, here it is, the final entry into my Oh Baby mini saga. I'm gonna try and stick to the original plot a bit but try not to expect to much with the twist this one takes. Anyway, here's chapter one!

* * *

The day started out normal, Sonic was out for his morning run while Kira and Shadow were engaged in a game of after breakfast chess and Rush and Scourge were parked in front of Kira's TV eating whatever Rush had swiped from the fridge. Suddenly, the phone rang. Kira groaned, not wanting to take her eyes off of Shadow lest he cheat and miraculously "beat" her again. But the ringing was wearing on her concentration and she reluctantly rose to answer it.

"Shads, its for you. Its GUN." Shadow sighed and took the receiver from Kira. He sighed again once the call had ended. "Work?" She asked.

"The doctor was spotted near Wave Ocean. Sonic's on the other side of the planet and can't be reached and Rouge is out on a private mission. I'm going to see what he's up to now." He explained.

"I'll come with you. I'd like to see what the psycho doc is up to as well." She said. "Been a while since I last bashed up baldy." Shadow chuckled at her and shook his head before the two departed to stock up on weapons at Shadow's apartment.

OoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was putting the finishing touches on his newly recreated baby ray. His hope was that the ray would not only incapacitate it's victim by making them younger, but would, in a few short hours, completely wipe away their existence by making it so that they had never been born. His machine was complete but it still needed testing, which is why he chose Wave Ocean to stir up trouble. Hopefully GUN would notice him lurking around and send Sonic or Shadow. So for now he would wait. Just as he predicted, GUN sent Shadow, although his smirk widened when he saw who was also riding on the back of Shadow's hoverbike, Kira aka Kid Chaos, the perpetual thorn in his side ever since she was seven. She and that wretched fox Tails were the real brains behind Sonic's plans. It didn't help that the girl was the only human who could successfully wield Chaos Energy as was proven before when she used Shadow's Chaos Blast several months ago and demolished his base in the Scrap Brain Zone. As the two neared the Eggcarrier 4, Shadow and Kira armed themselves as a swarm of robots appeared. Kira began firing Chaos Energy infused bullets from the .22 caliber pistol Tails custom made for her, easily shorting out three with one bullet. She and Shadow were too preoccupied with the robots to notice Eggman charging his baby ray. Kira heard it fire and looked in Shadow's direction.

"Shadow look out!"

* * *

Whelp. There's chapter one. Short? Yes. Cliffhanger? Check. Will people stay tuned to find out what's next? No idea. Well if you do read, be kind and leave a review? Flip a table if you wish about the cliffhanger or how long it took me to post this or offer feedback or once our baby victim gets further along, things you wanna see. Till next time. ~Kira.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Welcome back readers. Well you guys wanted more so here it is. Not gonna give too much away but we get to see our victim.

Forgot this last chapter;

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this storyline, Rush, and Kira. I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Shadow look out!" Shadow looked up in time to speed out of the way of the laser beam. But Eggman was one step ahead and kept firing. With the robots keeping them both distracted and Eggman's random firing, things were getting bad.

They were spawning in thin air and Kira was running out of bullets and having to resort to her fists. She was punching out robots left and right with gloves made of Chaos Energy but she was starting to come to her limit.

Shadow wasn't fairing much better. He too was low on ammo and his Chaos Spears could only do so much damage at once. He didn't have enouch power to pull off a Chaos Obliterate attack and that was liable to harm Kira since she could get caught in the blast zone. The two were quickly backed into a corner and unprepared for what was next.

_"Target locked. Ready to fire." _Eggman's computer chirpped as Shadow was cornered. He fired. Kira heard the blast and before she knew it she dived in front of Shadow, taking the full hit from the blast and getting tossed several feet away, hitting the water with a loud splash. Shadow turned and growled at Eggman who charged the ray again, ready to rid himself of two of his enemies. _"Warning! Warning! System Overloaded! System Overloaded!" _The computer screeched. Eggman growled but withdrew his hoarde and retreated to repair the cannon before Shadow could destroy it.

As soon as the doctor had gone, Shadow dove into the water searched for Kira. When he found her he dragged her back to shore and started giving her CPR until she spit out the water she had inhaled. Shadow sighed in relief, glad that the doctor's cannon hadn't done too much damage to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, checking to see if she took any major damage.

"I'm fine...just a little winded." she said. He helped her to her feet and onto the back of his hoverbike. "Let's get home before I catch a cold." Shadow chuckled a bit.

"With your luck you're more liable to get pneumonia from that little bit of water." He teased.

"Ha ha ha, just drive." Shadow revved the engine before taking off across the crystal clear water towards Green Hill Zone.

Meanwhile, Eggman was tracking the duo with a stealth camera he had sent out before he fled. In reality, it was actually just the Tails Doll with a cloaking device and a camera attached to it. He was busy repairing his cannon and cursing Shadow and Kira to the deepest pit of Hell imaginable. While doing so he got to thinking, maybe just zapping Kira was a good thing. She was a Chaos Guardian after all, maybe if he did away with her the emeralds would stop working all together which meant no more Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow.

"But then that would mean no Eggmanland..." He muttered. Another thought came to him. "I could always capture her before she regresses further and train her as my weapon. Yes, without her memories she will be the perfect tool in finally destroying those pesky hedgehogs and obtaining ultimate power." He chuckled darkly as he began his preparations.

Once they returned home, Shadow helped Kira inside and to her room before going to get Tails. Something about Eggman's cannon wasn't sitting well with him. Particularly the fact that Kira hadn't gotten a single injury from it. He was hoping Tails could explain.

Kira laid down on her bed after changing into a pair of dry sweatpants and a tee-shirt and laid down. For some reason she felt so tired and so she burrowed under her blankets to sleep, unknowing she was about to undergo a major change both physically and mentally.

* * *

Well here's chapter two. I think its longer than chapter one. Sorry for the delay. i'm using the iPad at really weird times. Anyway, read and review. Till next time. ~Kira


End file.
